


don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight (I love cheap thrills)

by definitelyasockpuppet



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M, Makeouts, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelyasockpuppet/pseuds/definitelyasockpuppet
Summary: Sam's smiling now, like watching Liam kiss other men who aren't him is a thing he enjoys. And, like, it’s not something they’ve ever talked about explicitly, but surely if he had a problem with it he would have said something by now?





	don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight (I love cheap thrills)

**Author's Note:**

> 1000% fictional self-indulgent nonsense
> 
> Please don't show this to the cast/crew/anybody at G&S
> 
> I honestly do not know if Will Friedle is a shitty kisser. Apologies if he's not.

There’s no question in either of their minds that Sam is the love of Liam’s life. None at all. But it’s a big fucking world out there, and lots of pretty people in it. They’re lucky enough to be friends with a great many of them, and some are coming here tonight. No reason for the party, other than it’s been too long since they just hung out for no reason. It’s always the show or preparing for the show, or the myriad of other things they do that’s not the show. There will be food, beer and wine, and probably substances of other sorts. 

Matt and Marisha are the first to arrive. Liam wonders if Matt knows how to be late anymore, given how much earlier he has to be in the studio to prepare for each week’s episode. It must be nice to be able to sit back and just play every now and then, and Liam is glad that the cast can give him that opportunity during this time between the old and new campaign. 

“Hey!” Marisha gives him a hug and a quick kiss, lips barely brushing his cheek. She goes off to the kitchen, probably to give Sam shit about his wine aerators or whatever. (Liam doesn’t care, he really doesn’t. Wine is wine, and he’ll drink it whether or not it’s been aerated.) 

Matt nods at him in greeting, and Liam pulls him in for a hug. This fucking guy. He should be the first person the scientists clone, not just so Matt can get all the shit he needs to get done, but so everybody can have a friend like him of their own. 

It’s not exactly a premeditated decision, but it just feels right when he kisses Matt as he pulls back from the hug. It’s a short thing--a peck really--but it makes Matt smile and blush to the tips of his ears. 

“What was that for?” Oh Jesus, his smile’s gone practically doofy and Liam kind of wants to kiss him again.

“Does there need to be a reason? Because you’re a great friend. Because I fucking love you.” 

“I love you too.” Matt pats him on the shoulder and goes to join Marisha in the kitchen. 

It’s then he notices Sam’s been standing in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, watching. There’s a weirdly inscrutable expression on his face, like he could be angry, merely annoyed, or just confused. But he doesn’t say anything, only goes to open the door when Laura and Travis knock. 

People arrive in pairs and trickles: Taliesin and his girlfriend, Brian and Ashley (who is in town for once), Ivan, Erika, Mary, Will. Liam greets them all with hugs and kisses, and nobody thinks it’s weird, but Sam just keeps looking at him like that. 

At some point, somebody passes around some laced truffles. None of the store-bought shit; these were made with real skill and love (so probably Tal’s girlfriend). It doesn’t take too long before they kick in, and he tips his head back against the loveseat. 

“Liam! How you enjoying the sweets?” Taliesin flops down on the couch, startling him out of a lull. How long has he been staring at the ceiling? 

“They’re fucking amazing.” 

“I'm glad to hear it.” Taliesin lays against Liam’s shoulder. Liam snakes an arm around him, and it's nice to be able to be next to a friend, feeling their warmth, the rise and fall of their breath. 

“Give my compliments to the patissier.” He kisses Taliesin on the top of his head, watching Sam out of the corner of his eye. Nothing. In the spirit of experimentation (and because he wants to), he pushes Taliesin back against the armrest, fully anticipating the bite against his lower lip, the way Tal kisses like he wants to devour Liam whole. “Pass that along for me, would you?”

“With pleasure and additional embellishment.” Another kiss, this one softer but still not really soft. Taliesin gets off the couch, presumably to deliver the message.

Sam's smiling now, like watching Liam kiss other men who aren't him is a thing he enjoys. And, like, it’s not something they’ve ever talked about explicitly, but surely if he had a problem with it he would have said something by now?

It’s something he ponders as he goes into the kitchen for another beer. When he comes back out, Travis is sitting on the couch. Liam sits down next to him and takes a drink. Travis’s arm is splayed out along the length of the couch, and so he bumps it when he tilts his head back. 

“Sorry,” Liam mumbles. 

“You’re good,” Travis replies. And then he starts running his fingers through Liam’s hair, up the back of his head, stroking gently until Liam thinks he’s just going to bliss out from the sensation. Very faintly, he’s aware of Travis moving, leaning over close enough to kiss him, soft and warm. He gently tugs at Liam’s hair, and Liam’s just a giant, boneless puddle, a noise escaping his mouth that Travis seems to enjoy very much, the way Liam can feel him smile.

Laura and Sam are both looking at them now. Just to be an asshole, Liam grabs Travis by the front of his shirt and is rewarded with a good sharp yank to his hair. (It hurts a bit, enough to feel the sting of tears in his eyes, and Vax lets him know this is something he would have liked a lot.) It’s just like that for a few minutes or an eternity: Travis’s hands in his hair and their mouths together until it feels right to stop. 

Laura crooks her finger, and Travis follows. They head off to some deserted corner of the house to do whatever. (Laura and Vex are his sister; he’s not going to think about that.) 

He barely has time to take another swig from his beer before somebody else sits down next to him on the couch. It’s somebody who works in the office; Liam was probably introduced to him at some point, but he can’t remember what his name is. He’s real pretty though, and he smiles sweetly at Liam. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asks Liam, who nods. They start out exploratory, gradually becoming more confident and heated as they figure out what the other likes, until they’re both breathing heavily. Somebody calls what must be his name, and the other man gives him an apologetic look. 

“I guess I should be going. I had a good time though.” That smile again; if Liam were single, it would be worth pursuing. 

“Likewise,” he replies. Another kiss: this time on the cheek, mostly friendly but not quite. 

“I thought he was never going to leave.” Brian materializes so quickly he had to have been watching from another corner in the living room. “You’re a hot commodity tonight.” 

“I guess?” It’s not like he’s hasn’t done this before, but it’s been a real long time. It’s kind of nice though.

“You got room on your makeout card for a friend, or you saving it for someone special?” Brian sounds deliberately nonchalant, but there’s an undercurrent in his voice that makes Liam think he really wants this.

“As long as Ashley’s all right with it, of course.” 

Brian laughs. “She was the one who sent me over here.” Liam catches her eye and blows her a kiss. She gives him a thumbs up and goes back to talking to Mary. 

“C’mere.” Brian practically crawls into his lap, which is a little surprising but not unwelcome. He kisses like he’s trying to memorize everything about the experience: at turns slow and deliberate, other times almost voracious, like he won’t get another chance. 

“Easy, easy,” he murmurs into Brian’s ear. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Another time, then?” Brian says. 

Liam kisses him, gentle and brief. “Whenever you want. Go spend time with your girl.” 

And it’s like that for the rest of the night: people sitting down next to him on the couch, some he knows and some he doesn’t. He doesn’t kiss all of them, just most. It’s how he finds out Will is an awkward kisser who takes instruction poorly, enough that he wonders if there would be a Painters Guild equivalent for makeouts. Ivan is way better than he would have expected. (Not that he’s spent a whole lot of time thinking about how Ivan would kiss, but apparently he should have.)

The party winds down as it gets later into the night, and finally it’s just him and Sam, wandering through the detritus and quiet. Liam’s picking through beer bottles and plastic cups, separating out things for deposit. 

“You don’t need to do that tonight,” Sam says, wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist. 

Liam turns around so he can look at Sam properly, looping his arms over Sam’s neck. “I suppose not.” 

Sam kisses him long and slow, the way he knows makes Liam all weak and shivery with need. Liam had fun tonight, but there is nothing in the world that would make him give this up. 

“Come on, let’s spend some time together, just the two of us.” Sam tugs him towards the bedroom. 

“I would like nothing more,” Liam says, and is glad to follow.


End file.
